Enough
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: A story of Lily and her becoming who she wants to be. Chapters going through REVISION! new chapter 1
1. The Year Ends

**I revised every chapter, looked over every word. I added some more detail and stuff. I finally have the time right. **

**So anyways, I hope you like this chapter better! **

_Chapter One- The Year Ends _

"Alright, see you guys later!" Madison smiled waving at her two best friends while walking off platform 9 and 3/4.

It was just a girl with long straight black hair with blue eyes and another petite girl with long red hair and emerald eyes.

"Well, there's my mom." Ann said with sad eyes. "I'll see you in a few weeks at Madison's." she said giving her best friend a hug. "Bye Lily." she said walking away form the red head.

Lily sighed and saw her parents no where in sight. _What a surprise_ she thought silently to herself. Someone had picked her up from behind and twirled her around. She smelt the faint smell of cinnamon and smiled. "Hey Paddy." she said playfully.

"I hate when you call me that." a tall boy with black hair and deep grey- blue eyes said.

Lily smiled at Sirius. "Well, I hate it when you call me Tiger Lily. We're even." she said.

"SIRIUS!" A old woman screeched.

Sirius' smile turned to a frown and sighed. "Well Tiger Lily, it seems that we must part." he said sappily.

Lily laughed. "Oh save it." she said. "See you later." she said hugging him and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek, disappearing.

"See you Lily." A boy with sandy short blonde hair and watery blue eyes said from next to Lily.

"Bye Remus." she said with a hint of sadness and hugged him as well.

"It was a great year." He said smiling.

"Yeah, it was." she said smiling back up at him.

"I'm glad we're all friends." he said.

Lily smiled, "Oh god Remus, how will I ever survive without your wisdom?" she asked.

Remus bent down to hug her, "You'll survive." he said. "I've got to go." he said letting her go.

"Bye." she said from behind him as he walked off.

"Looks like it's you and me Lily flower." a voice said.

Lily instantly smiled and beamed up at the tall boy with hazel eyes. "Looks like it Potter." she said.

"Come on Lils, lighten up! You'll see them again." James said looking into her eyes.

Lily smiled. "God James, you can read me like an open book."

"It's not always bad." he said.

"Why's that?" she asked.

He slung an arm around her. "Cauze I know when you get really mad. I can back off." he said.

She leaned into him. "It's been a great year." she said.

"I can't believe that next year will be out last." James said looking sadly around.

Lily sighed. "Well, there's my mother." she said unhappily.

James smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll survive." he said.

Lily picked up her trunk. "I always do." she said and walked away.

"Don't forget to write me!" James called after her.

"I won't!" She yelled without looking back. Before she walked off the platform she turned and gave James a smile and a little wave goodbye.

He beamed at her in return and watched her walk away.

-----

"Daddy!" Lily said happily running through the door. A tall man with short red hair stood up out of his chair and hugged his sixteen year old daughter.

"Hey Lils." he said. "Welcome home." he said happily.

"Daddy, Madison wants me to come over the last month of the summer and Remus wants me to come over the two weeks before. Can I go?" she asked.

Mr. Evans frowned. "Who else is going to Remus'?" he asked.

Lily laughed. Her dad could be so overprotective. "Ann, Madison, Sirius and James." she said.

"I don't know." He said uncertainty.

"Please?" she begged.

He smiled. "Alright." he gave in.

"YES!" she screamed. "I'll go write them!" she said running up the stairs.

"What are you so happy about freak?" A horse looking girl said scowling.

Lily snapped back, "I don't have to spend the whole summer here with you." she said sourly.

Petunia smiled the best she could. "Good." she said and walked off, her nose high in the air.

Lily opened her bedroom door and walked in, she instantly felt at home. He room was big with deep blue walls. She had a king size bed with ocean blue sheets and a canopy to match. Opposite of that was a huge bay window complete with a window seat. Looking out of it, you could see big plush green hills and a tree here and there. In her room also was cherry wood furniture set including a vanity, dresser, desk, side table and a trunk at the end of her bed.

You saw two doors. One led to her double closet, which was filled with designer clothes and handbags. The other led to her own bathroom. It had white marble flooring, a huge spa bathtub and a shower that fit three people in it. (But would she, was the real question. lol.)

She went and sat down at her desk in her brown leather chair and pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill. She wrote,

_Madison-_

_My dad said yes! I'll see you at Remus'. _

_-Lils_

And wrote another one,

_Remus,_

_Hey! My dad said that I could come. James and Sirius are coming right? Anyways, I can't wait to go over! It's hell over here with my mom and Petunia. _

_Lily._

"Hey Emerald!" Lily said as her owl flew up to her room. "Take this to Madison and Remus alright?" she asked. Without a hoot, her pure white owl took off.

Lily sighed and twirled around in her chair a few times. _I think I'll go flying. _She thought. She went downstairs to her trunk and pulled out her Comet 360, the fastest broom on the market so far. James, Sirius, Remus, Ann and Madison had all chipped in to buy it for her birthday.

"I'm going flying!" She said as she walked out to her porch and took off.

Lily loved flying, and was very good at it. At Hogwarts, her Remus and James were the chasers. Sirius and Madison were beaters. Ann was keeper and some boy names Stephen Fresh was seeker.

It wasn't until this year that they were all friends. Lily looked back at the memories of her first five years and laughed. It was stupid how James and her used to fight. But in their sixth year they finally gave in and called it truce.

She had to admit it, James grew on her. She now found him funny at times, serious when he needed to be and extremely loyal.

She loved Sirius and Remus as brothers too. Sirius was the one who made her smile in the darkest times, and was a great guy to have fun with. But when it came to personal matters, he got serious as his name and went to work.

Remus was totally sweet and reasonable. He was not only the brains, the common sense in the group. He kept everyone in check and brought them back to reality when they needed it.

Madison was a girl version of Sirius. She was funny, and passed every class with extreme ease.

Ann was sweet and quite, but when she was with the girls, she was loud and outgoing.

Lily loved her friends and loved Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been more of a home to her than her own. She found the library to be a great sanctuary, but not as great as the Room of Requirements as the Marauders called it. It was always exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it.

But flying had it's own special place in her heart. It helped her think, clear her mind and escape reality for a while. No more worrying about the rising threat of the Dark Lord, or the pressure to be perfect and get great grades in school. It was just the sky and her.

Lily's thoughts of Hogwarts drifted to her crush, James Potter. He'd ask her out every day in the past, but she always hid her feelings. If she gave up, her reputation as the 'Ice Queen' would be demolished, and she couldn't give that up.

She loved everything about James. The way his hair was always messed up and never lay flat. She loved his muscular body and his great sense of humor. But what she loved the most was his eyes. They were hazel at first glance, but when you got close enough and looked hard enough you would see flecks of every color from red to even purple. His eyes showed all of his emotions, even when his face didn't.

She turned around and headed home only to fall asleep thinking of James Potter.

-----

Did you guys like that better? I did.

REVIEW!

-ZG


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Enough

Author: Remussweetie

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize.

* * *

Enough Chapter 2 

Lily Evans opened the door to her house and walked in. It was all the same. The same coffee smell, the same bright cheerful house. Well, eeverything was cheerful except Petunia.

"Oh, you're here." Lily's sister said.

Lily replied, "Nice to see you to." Lily walked up the stairs into her room and jumped on her bed. Lily never knew how much she didn't miss being home. She didn't like it that much. Pet was always getting in her way, her parents were never home, it was a disaster.

"Get out of here you freak! Vernon will be coming over and I don't need your filth in this house!" Petunia snaped at Lily.

"You know what? I was just leaving!" Lily walked out of the room and walked out onto the porch.

_Why is my life like this?_ Lily cried. She just then remembered that Madison had given her some floo powder. With that in mind Lily walked to the fireplace and yelled, "Smith Mansion!"

Lily fell out of the fireplace, and looked around to see the fimillair souroundings of her best friends house.

"LILY!" Madison yelled running down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later." Lily walked upstairs to Madisons bedroom and finally felt like home.

* * *

Alright fess up- is it good or no? I found that I had written this story ages ago, so I decided to continue. It's a little short because I don't have much time right now- but tell me what you think! Kelsey 


	3. Pool Party

_I want to thank a reviewer "Gi Xian". I am now aware that Lily and James didn't start dating until 7th year. Well, in this story- they are dating now, but not for long, you'll see what happens! So- I'm resetting this story for the summer after 6th year. So when they go back they will be in 7th year. Hope to see reviews!_

**Enough Chapter 3- POOL PARTY! (read my new fic- Lifeless)**

"I'm bored." Madison sighed.

"Yeah." Lily looked outside to find a huge pool. Lily smiled.

**The doorbell rang** and Lily opened it. "LILY!" Someone yelled and hugged her. He smelt like cinnamon and she knew it was Sirius.

"Hey Sirius!" Lily said into his chest. Sirius picked her up and swung her around.

When he put Lily down, Remus came and Lily hugged him as well. James though, didn't look too happy. "Hey!" Lily said and hugged James, pretending nothing happened.

James smiled and went out back with the rest.

An hour later, after cannon balls, splashed and a few games of chicken, they all went inside.

"Im bored." Madison sighed.

"Im going to Hogsmead. Anyone coming?" Lily asked and stepped into the fireplace.

**"Look what** the cat dragged in." Beltrix Black sneered upon seeing them.

Lily looked at her. "Someone got beat with an ugly stick."

Malfoy soon appeared, "Yes, by the same person who beat you too."

James stepped in, "Why don't you go and have tea with Voldemort?" They all walked past the two.

Lily rolled her eyes as they were out of sight. "Lets go to Zonko's!" Lily said upon seeing to Joke shop.

The three boys ran ahead. When the girls entered, they boys had their hands full of dungbombs, you name it they had it.

"Lily, why did you come here?" Madison asked. "Your into this?"

"Petunia." She answered and picked up a few things.

The boys came up to the register. "Come on Lily!" James yelled. Lily came and got some money out. "Nope, we'll pay for it." James said.

"Ah, Mr. Potter nice to see you. As well as Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin." The cashier said.

Sirius smiled, "This is Madison and Lily." He introduced.

"Nice meeting you two. Now, will this be on you Zonko's account?" He asked.

Madison laughed. "Leave it to the Marauders to have a Zonko's account."

James glared at her. "Yes it will."

"Have a nice day!" The man behind the counter yelled as they walked out.

**In the Three Broomsticks** (a/n: It reminds me of the bar- The Green Turtle. Anyone heard of it?) they all sat down and had a few butterbeers.

"Let's play truth or dare." Madison said. She was always the one coming up with these ideas.

"Okay me first. I dare Mooney to go over to that girl and ask her on a date." Sirius pointed to the ugliest girl in the bar.

"I'll kill you when I get back." Remus said and walked over. The girl accepted the date, unfortunately.

Remus got back to the table where they were all laughing at him. Remus gave Sirius the finger and sat down.

"Okay." Madison said. "Lily, truth or dare?"

Lily smiled. Madison would give her the worst dare ever, Lily knew that. "Truth."

Madison cursed. "I had a perfectly good dare. Fine." She smiled. "Out of the three which one would you go out with?"

Lily looked at the three. "James." She said. And it was the truth.

"I am so much hotter than James!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily smiled at him. "Its not all about looks Sirius." No, James was still better looking. Wait- did she just think that?

**A MONTH AND A HALF LATER**

"We go to school tomorrow." Madison groaned. Lily was still at Madison's house. The boys had stayed the night before and left that morning.

"Yeah." Lily sighed.

"Well at lest you get to see James." Madison smiled.

"Yeah. Sirius and Remus too." Lily said.

"Yeah, but you like James." Madison said and climbed into bed.

"Says who?" Lily said like it was an outrage. James- no he was just a friend, as the other Marauders.

"There is no need for words Lily dear. It's all in your body language." Madison said and turned off the light.

"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. New Rooms, New words and Schedules

**New Rooms, New words and Schedules -**

**Lily Evans** boarded the train sad to say this was her last ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year was going to be different. She was Head Girl, and she was going to make a name for herself.

**James Potter** was in shock. "Dumbledore must be off his rocker" Sirius muttered next to him.

James rolled his eyes. He was going to make a fine Head Boy. "Padfoot, this works to our advantage! I get to know all the passwords, get to wonder the halls at night, and no more detentions!"

Sirius smiled. "Too true."

**Madison ran into** someone. "Watch it." She said bitterly.

The person she ran into turned around, "Excuse me?"

She smiled. "I said, watch it."

He came in and tickled her and said, "What did you say?"

She laughed, "I said…"

"Beg." The male voice said.

"Okay okay! Please get off me!" He reluctantly let her go. "Let's go Sirius." And boarded the train.

**"YOUR WHAT?"** Madison exclaimed.

"Dumbledore must be off his rocker!" Remus said in return.

"Now now I am so sure he had some reason for this." Lily reasoned.

"Thanks you." James said.

"Its just that it's a reason no one will ever know." Lily added. "Well I've got to go, Heads meeting." She said and walked out.

"HEY!" James said standing up. He ran after her saying, "Im Head Boy!"

**"WELCOME!" **Dumbledore said in the Great Hall. "As you all know, The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. There is a list of banned things-" He took a moment to look at the Marauders. "hung in every common room. Before I let you eat. I have one things. I would like to introduce our new Head Girl, Lily Evans." He took a pause for all the clapping, "And our Head Boy, Is James Potter, and no I am not off my rocker." Everyone laughed and clapped. "Let's Eat!"

**"Now Mr. Potter" **Dumbledore said from behind his desk. "You are probably wondering why you were made Head Boy."

James nodded his head. "Yes Sir."

The old man smiled. "And that Mr. Potter is something you will find out on your own."

**"Hey James! **Look at my kick ass room!" Lily yelled. Across the hall James looked at her and walked in.

Her room was decorated with the Gryffindor colors, a window seat, and more. "It's just like I wanted and imagined it to be!" She yelled and flew back on her bed.

James stood at the doorframe and smiled. He looked at her. She ran her fingers across the book shelf in glee and how she ran to the vanity and how she spun around so delighted with the room made him smile a mile a minute.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked as she came to him smiling in return.

He chuckled, "You."

She walked closer with a smile on her face, "Me huh? Well what about me?" She asked. Was she FLIRTING with James Potter?

Was she flirting with me? She came within a foot's distance. James pulled her closer by putting his hands on her hips and dragging her in. In return, she put her hands on his shoulders. He didn't answer. "Huh?"

"Well, there is so much how can I explain?" He said, using his charm.

"Try." She challenged. Oh, not what he wanted to hear.

He cleared his throat. Usually he practiced before saying things like this. "Your eyes. They're like the window to your soul, you emotional gage in a way." He looked into her eyes. "Your hair, matches your temper but somewhere and sometimes you are so nice. Also, it has perfect curls. You can be bitter and sweet, but you always mean well." He was surprised at how easy this was to come out of his mouth. "And I lo-"

"PRONGS! LILY!" They heard a voice from downstairs.

"You what?" She asked.

He pulled away, "Nothing." And went downstairs ready to strangle the person's voice.

"Padfoot." He growled.

**"Here are your schedules." **Professor McGonagall handed everyone their yearly schedule.

"Looks like we all have the same classes." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah but look what we have first." Sirius said glumly. Double Potions with the Slythern's.

"Look on the bright side." Madison said.

"And that would be?" Remus asked.

"When I think of it, I'll let you know." She said and stood up. "Let's get going to class."


	5. JUST FRINEDS!

**Enough- JUST FRIENDS! **

"Hey Lily!" James said sitting next to Lily.

"LILY!" Sirius said running up and sitting on the other side of her.

Lily chuckled, this was going to be a long class, and she could feel it.

Half way through class, James whispered something into Lily's ear and she giggled and he said something again.

(**Bold** Sirius _Italics_Lily)

**What's going on between you and Prongs?**

_What ever do you mean Sirius? _

**That whole whispering in your ear thing**

_We're friends. _

**Sure. Keep telling yourself that. **

_Im serious_

**No Lily-Flower I am. **

_Hahaha. We're friends. Get that through your fat head. _

**Yes but I have great hair. **

_rolls eyes whatever_

Just then, Lily got another note on her desk.

(regular: Madison **Bold**: Lily)

Are James and you?

**FRIENDS! What is up with everyone?**

Well, you kind of flirt, and that whole whispering in the ear and giggling

**Whatever**

Just asking.

Lily groaned as another note landed on her desk.

(**Bold**: Remus _Italics: Lily)_

**Hey Lily, what was that exchange between you and James? **

_Did everyone hear it or something? _

**Just half the class or more. **

_Oh gosh. We're friends _

**Sure. **

Lily sighed as the bell rang. She got up and walked out of class.

"Hey Lily, listen about last night-" James started.

"Forget about it. It never happened." Lily smiled. "Lets go to lunch."

**That night,** Lily sat up thinking.

_Do I like James? I mean, he does have his bad habits. But then again…wait! I don't like James. We're friends. That's it, just friends. But that thing last night…._

She sighed. _Who am I kidding? I like James Potter. _


	6. I HATE YOU

**Enough- I HATE YOU!**

Lily awoke in the morning, her mind set on James. Today was the day that she was going to tell James that she liked him. And if she was really daring, she would ask him to be her boyfriend.

Lily rarely wore make-up, but today she did. She shortened her skirt an inch or two and tightened her robes in all the right places. With that done, she headed down to breakfast.

"Whoa Lily." Guys said as she walked into the Great Hall. Girls glared at her and guys whistled and cat called at Lily who was blushing as read as the color of her hair.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Nacrissa Black sneered at her.

"Look who got beat with an ugly stick." Nacrissa looked taken back by her remark, "Twice." Lily added and kept walking.

"Lily you look hot." Sirius said as Lily sat down next to him. He slung an arm over her shoulder, "Want to go to Hogsmead with me?"

Lily looked at Sirius like he had 3 heads. "What? I mean it!" He exclaimed.

"Sirius, I refuse to be your flavor of the week. I take that back, flavor of the day." Lily said.

"So that's a no?" Sirius asked looking like his ego was hurt.

"That's a hell no." She said and took his arm off her. Lily said and then looked at James.

"Hey Lils, wanna go to Hogsmead with me?" James asked casually.

Lily looked at him like she was thinking about it. "Sure." She said and filled her plate with toast, bacon and some fruit.

Sirius looked applaud. "WHAT? You're the only girl in Hogwarts I haven't gone out with! I can't have ONE date?" Sirius whined.

"Ahem." Madison said.

"Okay, you and Maddie." Sirius admitted.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Madison said in frustration.

"Maddie." Sirius said in her face and smiled. "Maddie, Maddie."

"ERR!" she got up and ran after Sirius who was running out of the great hall yelling over his shoulder, "Maddie!"

"Let's get to class." Lily laughed and left.

**"JAMES!" **Lily yelled that night patrolling. She walked around in the light to see Severous Snape lying on the ground covered in blood, yet still conscious (**A/n**: **unfortunately**). She looked up at James who had a bloody nose, and cuts and a gash in his head.

"Lily he-" James started to say his wand still at Snape.

"I don't care! You have no right to do that! Get up." She said at Snape. He did as he was told, "Go back to your common room and 30 points off of Slythern for being out after hours." She said in a final tone.

"And 50 points for being a git. Take away 50 more for being a Slythern." James added.

"You can't do that!" Lily yelled.

"Im head Boy aren't I?" James replied.

"Just go." Lily snapped and Snape disappeared.

"James you can't just go around-" Lily started to scold him.

"If you knew what he said-" James cried but Lily cut him off.

"Ever heard pf Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me?" Lily said irritated.

"I don't care Lily. What he said-" James began.

"James you can't just do that!" Lily exclaimed.

"Last time I checked Lily; you aren't my mum! And if you would LET me finish my sentence I could tell you he called you names and stuff! All I was doing was defending you!" James yelled.

"I DON'T need YOU to defend me Potter!" Lily yelled back.

"WHAT? AND YOU THINK YOU CAN? HE'S PRACTICED THE DARK ARTS FOR YEARS LILY! YOUR SPELLS ARENT A MATCH FOR HIM! HE CAN KILL YOU LIKE THAT!" James screamed at her at the top of his lungs.

"Why do you have to beat him up like that?" Lily screamed and walked away.

"Because I don't like him." James explained.

"What has he done to you? Just try to get along!" She said in frustration.

"LILY! Not EVERYONE in the world is GOOD! SO STOP THIS CRAP ABOUT GETTING ALONG! I WILL NEVER GET ALONG WITH A SLYTHERN! GIVE IT UP!" She just wasn't getting it.

"WHY THE HELL NOT? THEY ARE PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND ME!"

"NEVER say THAT. They are NOT anyone who I WANT to HANG AROUND. I DON'T LIKE THEM, THEY DON'T LIKE ME. IT'S HOW IT IS, HOW IT'S GOING TO BE! ETHIER DEAL WITH IT OR GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" James instantly regretted the last things that came out of his mouth.

"FINE! I WILL!" Lily screamed and walked away.

"DON'T THINK YOUR GOING TO GO TO HOGSMEAD WITH ME ETHIER!" James yelled at her back.

Lily whipped around, "WHO SAYS I WANT TO GO WITH YOU ANYWAYS?" and turned the corner.

**"Can you believe** her Padfoot?" James said to Sirius. "Yelling at ME for being 'mean'. The bloody git deserved it! He called Lily a-you-know what! I was just defending her!" He said in frustration.

"I don't know what to say Prongs." Sirius said truthfully. "Girls always love it when I 'save' them."

James chuckled. "What about Madison? She's the only one who doesn't bow down to you 'greatness'."

Sirius said in confusion, "I know. Why? What's wrong with her? I never understood that girl."

James smiled, "Padfoot, she's good for you. She deflates that big head of yours." He said knocking on Sirius' head.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He mumbled.

**"Can you believe **him Madison?" Lily exclaimed. "He was beating up Snape! If I hadn't come, who knows what would have happened?"

"Lily-" Madison said in frustration, "you came at the wrong time."

"Well I must ALWAYS come at the wrong time. This isn't the first time I caught them doing this!"

"Lily, do you understand the situation?" Madison asked.

"I understand. Potter likes beating him up because he's a Slythern!" Lily yelled.

"No, that's only what you see. The Potters are pure bloods, as well as Snape, Malfoy and Black. And the Potter's believe in good, not evil." Madison tried to explain.

"It doesn't mean he has the right to beat him up!" Lily said.

"You don't understand." Madison shrugged.

"Yes I do!" Lily yelled.

"No! If you did, you would KNOW what Snape said, and you would understand the rivalry between them." Madison exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE! NO MATTER WHAT HE DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT!" Lily yelled, believing she was right.

"No, you just don't WANT to care." Madison said.

"Are you agreeing with Potter?" Lily asked amazed by what she was hearing.

Madison sighed, "Yes."

Lily looked shocked. "Well then…." she couldn't find the words. Her best friend, her only friend had turned on her.

"Lily listen I didn't mean it like that." Madison apologized.

"Did you?" Lily questioned and walked out.

**That night, Madison** was watching the fire in the common room slowly flicker red and orange flames.

"What are you doing up?" A voice said behind her.

"Oh, hey Sirius." She greeted, her attention turned back to the fire.

"That was some row you and Lily had." Sirius said sitting next to her.

Madison looked at him, "You heard us?" she asked.

"Who couldn't?" Sirius said and chuckled. "Oh, James says 'thanks' for sticking up for him."

Madison sighed. "She just doesn't understand!"

"Yeah well, not all do." Sirius said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You ever regret not following the Black family?" Madison asked.

"No. Never." Sirius replied.

"I have no one now. I totally screwed it up with Lily." Madison sighed and tears formed in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Maddie babe?" Sirius put his arm around her. "You have me. And the Marauders."

"Yeah, but I have no girl friends!" Madison started to cry. "You don't understand, Lily was my everything. She was always there for me, she was my best friend."

Sirius hated to see her cry. He whipped a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry." He pulled her into his chest as she cried.

Soon, Sirius noticed that they crying had stopped and looked at her. She was sleeping. Sirius chuckled. It was so like him to be stuck in this situation. So, he picked her up and led her to the boy's dormitories.

He laid Madison on his bed and lay next to her. Pulling the covers over him and her he settled her into his arms. "'Night Maddie." Sirius whispered into her hair and fell asleep as well.

* * *

okay everyone, here is another chapter! My next chapter I sware will be longer and more thought out...these past ones have just been like- write and update. So I'm taking more time. More time more quality as I always say!

Review!

Lotz of love  
Kelsey


End file.
